bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 38: You shall not pass... Without us.
"M... Moria!"I screamed. I remembered her from the forgiven battle, and our previous encounter. "I see you've been assigned to Sarah." She said. A hint of resentment at the choice. "Temporarily." I reassured her. "I'm still searching" "Shade, you don't know left from right about this. Go find yourself. Leave Stalaria and find yourself. She was trying to convince me. It didn't "What if Mortimer returns?" I asked, why was I screaming? "I'll protect Stalaria. Go. Please." With that, she vanished. Almost like a ghost. "I will." I said, sighing in defeat. I made my way slowly to the elevator that led down from Stalaria. I couldn't leave just yet. I had to what I did in the begining. I walked into Aqua's temple. No sign of her. There was a gem shining a bright blue. Beside it, a pen and many sheets of paper. It was there for people to express their thanks in a better way of communication. One much better than the praying they used to do. Our gems could do many things, but they could not pass as a way of communication. Transportation, however, was something it could do. I knew this very well. Why? I did not know. I was sure it was something to do with my younger years. But I had no time to wonder about this now. Aqua, I knew could tell when someone walked into her temple, they all could. I had to hurry, and I had to watch my back. I took four pieces of the paper, one for each temple. I began writing my note for Aqua. My sweet sister Aqua, I must now say farewell. I'm sorry it had to come to this. I do not deserve the respect you've all given to me. My past won't let me. I feel as if... I am the thousand pound weight holding the runner back. I'm dragging you all down. I can't escape my prison. No matter how many times I'm 'forgiven'. For that, I'm sorry. I know you've done your best. And I thank you kindly for that. But I must seperate our bond if I am to allow you and the others to better yourselves. I'm sorry to end it. Everything that you've all done for me. But it's for the best. I'm sorry. -Shade I copied it four times, changing the names and titles respectively. I dropped the note in a bowl. They placed them there for a reason I wasn't quite sure of. The bowl began glowing. The note began glowing too. A bright blue was the color that shone. The rain in the temple stopped. I was pretty sure I was the cause. I had broken Aqua's temple. What a great parting gift. I then noticed the glowing on the ceiling above the bowl. A waterfall suddenly poured into the bowl, which began to overflow. The note remained, not soaked, inside the bowl. It began rising to the gem that hovered above the table. In a flash of bright blue light, the note was absorbed. I left her temple as soon as the rain continued. Next was Nova's temple. I walked inside the burning building, which was surprisingly cool on the inside. You would have figured it would be boiling hot. I dropped my note in the bowl of Nova's temple. The fire that traced along the walls and the floors of the temple changed to a blue-green color. Did I break his temple to? The note burst into flames.The letters burned off of the page, forming again in flames. The flaming letters circled the bright red gem. When the letters had made about five complete circles, they burst, and were absorbed by the red gem. I was done here. I left, with two more stops to go. I headed to Pandora's temple. The flower walkway looked unstable, I walked forward anyway. I trusted my sister's architectural genius. I walked on, discovering there was no boul here. But i did see a bright green gem. I left the note on the table. The vines unwrapped from the outside of the temple, surrounding me. That was it, I thought. They caught me. But the vines were simply a shield. I could hear the wind roaring behind the shield of vines, that were now covering me from the entrance. I could see the note. It burst into tiny green particles. The particles were levitated toward the gem, despite the category five hurricane force winds. The gem began glowing. But it did not absorb like the others. It opened, revealing itself to be a pink flower. The particles rested in the center of it. The flower quickly closed. It was such a beautiful scene, that I wished I hadn't had leave so soon. But it was inevitable. The vines were now back around the temple. It was time to see Sheath's temple. I got outside and looked up. No sign of it. Had i done something? I heard a crash. My first thought was Sheath's temple, but when I looked again, it was there. Then what was the crash? I heard no screams, no shouts for help. I assumed I was suffering dementia and left it at that. I found a button at the bottom of the giant stairwell that led to Sheath's temple. I pressed it. The stairs began glowing and figures of light projected into the shape of stars and surrounded me. They began levitating very quickly, lifting me up with them. I was slowly lifted up the stairs. and into Sheath's temple. Inside, it was very bright. I looked at the walls, where Portraits of mother and father had been placed to on one side, while water that seemed black drained from the walls. The gem here had a shadowy aura radiating from it. And torches that were lit with black flame beside it. I placed my note on her table, it also lacked a bowl, and began to make my way. I couldn't have a repeat of wanting to stay here. It would delay me that much longer. A bright light began emanating from the shadowy gem. It blinded me. I could feel a slight breeze pushing at the note. A tendril extended from the gem, it started as one, but it began forming more. They began twisting over the note very quickly, until it looked like I was staring at a mini black tornado. The tornado exploded into purple dust and was absorbed by the gem. I took a look at the paper. The letters had been taken. My work was done in Stalaria. I quickly made my way to the elevator. The ride down felt like an eternity. When I got to the ground, I stepped back far enough to see the city from ground view. I turned, prepared to be on my way. I then realized, there were six figured in the trees. In an instant I was blinded, shoved, and on the ground. I opened my finally usable eyes. I was restrained. My arms by water circlets, which tied my arms to the ground. My body by vines. My space by a dome of earth and flame. My mind by darkness. I knew who was attacking me. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Sheath said, confirming my fears. Category:Blog posts